


In the Past

by PayNoAttentionToThatFanBehindTheCurtian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT OF CHEESE, Angst, Cheese, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayNoAttentionToThatFanBehindTheCurtian/pseuds/PayNoAttentionToThatFanBehindTheCurtian
Summary: In which Gaster remembers the past.For Grillstertember day 24 "in the past"





	In the Past

Time is nonexistent in the void. What might feel like a minute in the cutting darkness, could be months in the Underground. So Gaster makes sure that he checks on the timelines as often as possible. Once he found the strength in his fractured soul, he decided to visit a loved one. The forgotten doctor emerged from a wall in Waterfall. His form unstable and viable to none.

  
It seemed to be a quiet day in the Underground. Monsters strolling through the blue glowing grass, having hushed conversations with each other in the rain, or silently watching the starry-rocks twinkle above. It warmed the old man’s soul as he moved his gelatinous body westward. It wasn’t long before rain gave way to fog and snow. In Snowdin the children ran about, and sometime through, Gaster. Mingled with the cold air came the familiar smell of fried food. The mysterious monster approached the building, and gazed through the frosted window. There inside he found the bar’s namesake, and the love of his life. An amusing memory began playing in the front of Gaster mind as he watched his fire mix drinks. It was the memory of when he first met the elemental.

  
In the past Gaster lived alone in Waterfall studying echo flowers, and working on his royal science projects. This new project would do wonders for the Underground. Giving everyone the power to use electricity, instead of having to rely on one’s own magic. With a project this important in his hands, Gaster made sure there was nothing that got in the way of him and completion. Save for mind-numbing hunger and an empty fridge. Reluctantly the young scientist left his house to see the new restaurant in Snowdin.

  
It wasn’t hard to find due to the crowd surrounding the place. Normally Gaster would greet someone, but his head was too foggy from the hunger to start a conversation. Instead he weaved his bony frame passed the people, and to the door. Once inside Gaster found that there was no line. Maybe they were done with their food, or just wanted to see the new establishment. Either way, the skeleton was thankful for it.

  
Gaster slumped on an empty stool, though he wished he had the energy to be attentive. After being handed a menu, Gaster put it close to his face and tried to read. “Tried” being the keyword. Was he that sleep deprived too? Or was it bad handwriting? “ **WHAT ARE FRIES?** ” he accidentally said out loud.

  
“Did you say something?” Huh, someone heard him.

  
Gaster turned to the monster and signed, “Do you know what ‘fries’ are?”

  
“Oh!” the bird-monster smiled. “It’s a new thing from the surface. They’re really good.” Then with more concern in their voice, “Are you okay?”

  
Gaster gave an unconvincing, sleepy smile. “Perfectly okay.”

  
The bird-monster nodded, “Riiight. Hey, Grillby! An order of fries!” They turned to Gaster, “You look too tired to order anything.”

  
Gaster began to protest, but stopped when a glowing hand gave him a plate full of hot fries. Instead he quickly nodded a thanks before digging in. Halfway through practically inhaling the fried potatoes, Gaster noticed the orange glow again. For the first time he looked up at the owner of said glow and--

  
_Hot._

  
Being an elemental made of fire, the monster on the other side of the counter was, indeed, very hot. Gaster felt his cheekbones turn lavender as he mentally screamed. The elemental handed him a bottle of ketchup, but Gaster couldn’t move his gaze from the monster’s amber face.

  
Again the fire-monster silently offered the bottle.

  
The young scientist mentally seized his senses. With fidgety hands he signed, “T-thank you! Much appreciated!” and then took the bottle with a tad-too-wide smile.  
He watched with lavender face as the elemental nodded, then attended to another customer.

  
“That’s Grillby,” the bird-monster said, unaware of his internal explosion. “He’s not much for words, but makes some great food.”

  
Gaster said the bartender’s name in his own font. He liked the name. However Gaster liked the man more.

  
The memory faded, and Gaster found himself still in front of the bar. He fazed through the window, and drifted over to Grillby. The fiery-man was in the middle of serving a table. Gaster smiled contently at the sight, but the grin was quickly removed upon closer inspection of the living fire.

  
Grillby’s flaming eyebrows furrowed in frustration, and his fire burned a hotter yellow.

  
“What’s wrong?” the scientist signed out of courtesy.

  
Of course he didn’t get a reply. Instead Grillby returned to the counter and checked the nearby calendar.

  
_What could be worrying him so?_ Gaster peered over his shoulder, and saw the date. _Oh._ He looked to Grillby, who was holding the side of his handsome head in confusion. _I’m sorry you don’t_ _remember_. How he wished he could fill the emptied memories. Or maybe talk, or just have Grillby know that he is still with him.

  
In the past the two spent all their spare time together. Whether it was an elaborate date night, or just a quiet evening at the bar, they enjoyed every moment. After many months others began to think the two were already married. Some nights the fire and skeleton talked about the idea. Should they? Is it necessary? When would they have the time? But after each of these conversations the two decided that, yes, it would be nice to get married. However, due to the couple’s busy schedules, nothing was done about the matter.

  
After one long work day Gaster was feeling rather happy-- no, ecstatic! All systems were a go on the CORE, and power was given to the Underground. As soon as he was off the clock, Gaster teleported to Grillby’s closed bar. With a flourish of his lab coat, the scientist turned to the shining light bulb he installed the day before.

  
Gaster pointed from his sockets to the bulb, “Look! It’s working! What do you think?” Stars filled the eye-lights on his hopeful skull.

  
“… Good.” Grillby replied, happy, but unfazed by his boyfriend's spontaneous arrival.

  
“It’s fantastic! After years of debating, and building, and rebuilding, and rebuilding again, it’s done! Now we can use electricity! No more torches for light! You won’t have to power your stoves with your magic anymore!”

  
“… Wing?”

  
“Yes?”

  
For a moment Gaster swore that he saw nervousness in Grillby’s glass-covered eyes. “…………... I’m glad.”

  
“Thank you.” Gaster held his metaphorical heart.

  
“………….. Come here.”

  
“What is it?” Gaster approached the counter that the fire-monster stood in front of.

  
Grillby took the scientist’s skeletal hand in his warm ones. Gaster felt him place something in his phalanges. The elemental removed his now yellow hands to reveal a single, silver ring.

  
A soft lavender touched Gaster’s cheekbones. _Is he…?_

  
He looked back to Grillby to find he was an anxious mix of yellows and blues. “…………… Wing Ding Gaster?”

  
“Y-yes?” The skeleton fidgeted.

  
“………….. We’ve been dating for a long time… And we always talked about………….. spending our futures together… but never did anything about it…. I think it’s time we changed that.”

  
_He is! And-- now he’s on one knee!_ Even though he should have expected something like this to happen, the doctor found himself flustered all the same.

  
Gaster watched as his love’s flames turned more azure with every pause. “………….. Every time I look into your eyes… hear you laugh… see you smile… see you happy...” Grillby took a deep breath and gathered his courage. “… I want to be the cause of your happiness. So… will you--”

  
Before he knew what he was doing, Gaster dropped down on one knee.

  
Grillby gazed on in shock.

  
Gaster nodded his hand, “Yes.”

  
“… I… didn’t finish.”

  
The skeleton chuckled. “You didn’t have too.”

  
Suddenly a breath of blue fire enveloped Grillby’s beaming face. Soul overflowing with emotion, Gaster snatched a warm kiss. A few moments later Grillby pulled away, while crackling laughter popped and fizzed from his smiling mouth. Gaster pressed his ivory forehead into the cozy flames. He wanted everything to stay just like that.

  
As joyous as the memory was, it hurt to remember. To be the only one to remember. Too see the confused look on Grillby’s face. Gaster watched as his love spent the evening glancing at the calendar, the clock, and once he even checking his pocket for his wallet. At the end of the day the elemental finished cleaning up in thought-filled silence. Then came the lights, and finally the door. Gaster tried to touch Grillby’s shoulder. His heart tore as his hand fazed through.

  
There was a click of the key, followed by a frosted sigh.

  
“…………… I think… I’m forgetting something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It was my first time writing Grillster... or any ship for that matter. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
